


Provocation

by Dragonna



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Demons, Fluff, Gen, Humour, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, angel - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dantalion aimait bien provoquer Kevin.<br/>Surtout sur le sujet "William".<br/>Mais cette fois il était peut-être allé un chouïa trop loin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provocation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



> Makai Ouji ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'écrire de petites histoires sur ce fandom.
> 
> Pairings: Aucun
> 
> Personnages: Kevin/Uriel, Dantalion, Camio et Sitry
> 
> Genre: Crack, Humour
> 
> Rating: T

Dantalion fit son entrée dans le manoir familial de William comme si il était chez lui. Ce qu'il pensait être le cas...probablement.

Une veine enfla subitement à la tempe de l'archange qui serra le poing, l'air près à cogner sur ce malotru. '' _Espèce de sans-gêne mais ça ne m'étonne même pas de la part d'une saleté de démon''_ était probablement la chose qui lui passait par la tête à ce moment précis.

Sitry lui jeta un regard blasé puis fit un geste de main qui voulait certainement dire ' _Laisse tomber_ ”. Parce que William n’appréciait probablement pas la destruction d'objets, meubles ou pans du manoir aujourd'hui. Il n’apprécierait pas non plus d'être dérangé pendant sa lecture de son nouveau et passionnant roman, offert par Camio.

Cadeau que Uriel avait approuvé. _Au moins, l'un de ces trois démons était civilisé et faisait de bon choix de présents_! Même s'il ne l'avait pas dit, il avait sûrement pensé cela très fort.

Le démon, qui avait été le préféré de Salomon ( _et Uriel ne comprenait toujours pas comment le défunt roi avait pu supporter ce type pendant des années_ ) semblait d'humeur joueuse, donc provocatrice.

Ennuyer un ange sans conséquences était un vrai plaisir pour lui.

Surtout qu'il savait que 1) Uriel ne ferait rien dans le manoir _(«interdiction de casser quoique ce soit»_ avait dit William) 2)Et ne le tuerait pas//n'enverrait donc pas d'attaques destructrices contre lui  « _Kevin, je te n'autorise pas à atomiser mes démons_ » Il avait aussi dit cela.

L'ange rongeait donc son frein, formatant une revanche _-le jeune maître n'avait rien dit au sujet de punition non-mortelles à l'extérieur du domaine ou de l'école non? Hinhinhin_ \- Et comptait bien profiter de ces détails pour punir l’impudent insolent.

Dantalion s'approcha de William qui buvait une tasse de thé.

Et lui fit un sourire charmeur, le saluant d'un ton de velours.

_Uriel se hérissa._

Il posa un genou au sol. Faisant un sourire plus doux au jeune humain. Celui-ci sentit ses joues le brûler. Foutu charme démoniaque….et fichu sourire sincère. Et fichu démon qui ne connaissait pas très bien le sens de frontières personnelles, même si ce n'était que pour le saluer.

_Sitry sentit des ondes meurtrières venir de derrière lui._

_Et n'osa pas se retourner._

Dantalion prit la main du jeune lord qui eut les yeux ronds. Il lâcha sa tasse vide qui tomba sur la table. Sans se casser fort heureusement.

William pensa: _il va pas me demander en mariage quand même? Je sais qu'il est un démon mais moi je suis un humain et_ …Il avait des tas de pensées qui bouillonnaient sous son crâne.

Sitry pensa: _Dantalion, arrête d’exciter le maniaque de la torture!! Il brûle de colère_. Et se demanda s'il devait prévenir la supérieur de son rival pour lui dire de trouver un nouveau candidat au trône.

Camio pensa: _Dantalion est devenu masochiste? Bah ça me fera un adversaire de moins_. Et continua à boire son thé tranquillement.

Kevin, de son côté, ne pensait à rien de particulier, tout occupé qu'il était à imaginer de terriblement douloureux plans meurtriers envers un démon.  ** _Punition maximum_** à prévoir.

Et le duc démon fit un baisemain au jeune homme.

La théière se brisa entre les mains de l'ange.

_Qui croisa le regard de Dantalion._

_Qui lui fit un sourire narquois._

William cria «NON KEVIN, PAS LE MANOIR! IL VIENT JUSTE D'ÊTRE RÉPARÉ!»

**Fin**


End file.
